


Seeking Solitude

by tattooedsappho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsappho/pseuds/tattooedsappho
Summary: Hermione’s alone time in the middle of nowhere is interrupted.  15MinuteFics:PhotoFriday86
Kudos: 10





	Seeking Solitude

She sighed as the rain began falling more rapidly, turning from a refreshing spring shower into an outright downpour, and pulled out her wand; after casting a water repelling charm she settled back against the hillside.

“I feel like I’m losing my mind,” the fox laying next to her tilted its head and readjusted its position, laying flush against her side and resting its head on her lap. Hermione found herself scratching lightly between the fox’s ears, like it were a dog, and chuckled softly to herself. “I must be losing my mind, I’m sitting here talking to a fox as if it can understand me. I don’t understand why you stay, you’re better now so you can go back to your family.”

At the mention of family, the fox bristled and huffed, turning to look at Hermione. It was then that Hermione felt as if she were looking at more than a fox, icy blue eyes that seemed out of place for a silver fox. “I don’t see how you could be a witch...or wizard...I mean, you were caught in a hunting trap. Speaking of, why the hell was there a trap all the way out here, aren’t these ruins a protected area?” She pulled out her phone, thankful that the overwhelming magic that interfered with muggle technology in areas like Hogwarts and Diagon Alley was nonexistent out in the countryside, and attempted to find some information about trapping regulations – only to be met with a message that she did not have a signal. “Of course, there isn’t anything out here, why would I have a signal?” She chuckled, putting the phone away and not noticing the fox following her movements with it’s eyes as it had sat upright next to her.

“I know it’s been a few years but sometimes May just gets overwhelming for me and I need to get away. It’s nothing like a steel trap around my foot, but it’s painful in a different way. I’m going to stay for a while, you’re free to stay if you want, you’re pleasant enough company, but you’re also a wild animal and -” Hermione stopped short when she noticed the fox seemed to have some strange hiccups. “Foxy? Are you okay?” Her mouth dropped, and she pulled out her wand as the fox before her turned back into a witch.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Narcissa said through her uncharacteristic giggles. “I was doing the same thing, and I have foolishly taken to leaving my wand at home, which is how I got stuck. Thank you for freeing me and healing me by the way. Can we still sit? It’s not often I can do so with someone who doesn’t expect anything of me.”


End file.
